Love What To Do
by UchiHaruno Misaki
Summary: [AU] Kenapa kau tidak membalas sms dariku? Kau juga tidak meneleponku! Kau tahu? Aku merasa … kita tidak benar-benar pacaran/Terlalu sering berkomunikasi dengan hal-hal yang sama saja di setiap harinya dalam sebuah hubungan, bukan 'kah itu akan membuat kita semakin cepat merasa bosan? Aku tidak ingin kau merasa bosan dan meninggalkanku, Sakura/ Ficlet. SasuSaku. RnR?


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Love What To Do**

 _A SasuSaku ficlet by UchiHaruno Misaki_

 _._

* * *

Sakura menatap wajah datar pacarnya itu dengan dahi mengkerut dalam dan pipi mengembung kesal. Kedua kristal _emerald_ itu mulai berkaca-kaca, tak peduli dengan perpustakaan tempatnya berpijak menjadi saksi bisu atas apa yang akan ia ucapkan pada pemuda yang tengah asik membaca buku di depannya: Uchiha Sasuke—pacar tercintanya.

"Kemana saja kau beberapa hari belakangan ini, Sasuke- _kun_?" Gadis itu—Haruno Sakura, memecah keheningan di antara mereka dengan suara rendah. Oh, walau bagaimana pun, gadis berumur enam belas tahun itu tahu jika sangat dilarang membuat gaduh di dalam perpustakaan.

"Tidak kemana-mana." Singat, jawaban yang sangat singkat, datar dan—tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada gadis _bubble gum_ yang kini menatapnya nanar.

"Apa buku itu lebih menarik dari pada aku? Pacarmu?!" desis Sakura kesal.

"Hn."

 _Oke, cukup. Sabar, Sakura … kau tahu sendiri jika tabiat pacarmu itu memang seperti itu. Mm, lagi pula, tujuanmu ke sini bukan untuk berdebat, bukan? Oke, fokus._

Sakura menghela napasnya sebentar, lalu kembali menatap Sasuke. "Mm, kenapa belakangan ini kau tidak pernah membalas sms dariku?"

"Hn, pulsaku habis." Sekali lagi, menjawab singkat—tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal. "Begitu? Kalau dipikir-pikir, selama kita pacaran kau tidak pernah meneleponku, selalu aku yang meneleponmu! Kenapa?"

Sasuke melirik Sakura sekilas, namun detik berikutnya sepasang iris obsidian itu kembali terfokus pada buku yang terbuka di depannya. "Kau tahu sendiri, satu menit saja aku meneleponmu, maka pulsaku akan kandas."

Sakura mendengus kesal. Ia sangat tahu itu, bagaimana tidak kandas? Selama tiga tahun pacaran, ia dan Sasuke memang memakai kartu ponsel yang berbeda. Jadi, tidak ada gratis nelepon dan sms ke sesama pengguna kartu jika kartu mereka berbeda.

Selama ini Sakura selalu mengorbankan pulsanya untuk menelepon atau sms ke Sasuke kok, tapi kenapa Sasuke tidak? Ya, Sakura tahu persis apa alasannya. Selain pelit kata, Sasuke itu pelit pulsa.

Sering kali Sakura merasa iri dengan teman-temannya yang selalu sibuk dengan ponsel mereka untuk sekedar berbalas pesan atau telponan dengan kekasih mereka. Sakura? Jika bukan Sakura yang duluan menghubungi Sasuke, ponselnya jadi benda bangkai tak terpakai. Miris bukan?

Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke dengan berbinar-binar ketika sebuah ide terbesit di benaknya. "Kalau begitu, ganti kartu ponselmu, Sasuke- _kun_!"

Sasuke tak segera menjawab, ia terdiam dengan bibir terkatup rapat membuat pola garis tipis lurus membentang. Namun jawaban Sasuke selanjutnya membuat binar di mata Sakura meredup. "Hn, tidak."

"Kenapa?" bisik Sakura pelan, "hanya kita yang berbeda kartu ponsel, semua temanku memakai kartu yang sama dengan pacar mereka," Sakura menundukkan kepalanya sedih, "kau tahu? Aku merasa … kita tidak benar-benar pacaran." Mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca, "sebenarnya, apa arti diriku bagimu, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Melihat tubuh Sakura yang bergetar, Sasuke menghela napas panjang dan segera menutup bukunya. Ia menatap Sakura dengan posisi punggung menyandar pada kursi dan kedua tangan bersedekap dada. "Hn, apa kau tahu? Tidak selamanya sebuah hubungan diharuskan melakukan hal-hal seperti saling menghubungi atau berkirim pesan yang tidak begitu penting,"

Hati Sakura merasa tertohok mendengarnya. "Jadi aku tidak penting untukmu, Sasuke- _kun_?" kepala Sakura masih menunduk dalam. Enggan menatap Sasuke.

"Bukan begitu," Sasuke kembali menghela napas. "Maksudku, aku tidak ingin hubungan ini berjalan terlalu berlebihan. Cukup tahu aku baik-baik saja atau kau baik-baik saja, bukan 'kah itu cukup?"

Sakura mendongak, menatap Sasuke tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Terlalu sering berkomunikasi dengan hal-hal yang sama saja di setiap harinya dalam sebuah hubungan, bukan 'kah itu akan membuat kita semakin cepat merasa bosan?" terang Sasuke. "Aku tidak ingin kau merasa bosan dan meninggalkanku, Sakura."

 _Deg_!

Sakura membelalakkan kedua bola matanya. Dasar bodoh! Sasuke-kun benar, kenapa aku baru menyadarinya! Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Tanpa sadar Sakura memukul kepalanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke yang melihat hal itu segera menangkap kedua tangan Sakura. "Apa yang kaulakukan?" desis Sasuke tak suka dengan kelakuan pacarnya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan sedih. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke- _kun_. Seharusnya aku tidak meragukanmu, aku yang terlalu naif, aku yang tidak mengerti dirimu. Aku ini gadis bodoh! Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!" Sakura kembali memukul kepalanya kedua tangannya seraya menangis terisak.

"Cukup, Sakura!" Sasuke kembali menahan kedua tangan Sakura, "kalau kau terus memukul kepalamu, kau akan semakin bodoh." Sasuke beranjak dan duduk di samping Sakura.

"Sasuke- _kun_! Maafkan aku!" Sakura dengan sigap memeluk tubuh pacarnya dan menangis menyesal di dada Sasuke. "Aku mencintaimu! Sangat mencintaimu!"

Sasuke balas mendekap tubuh kekasihnya erat. "Aku tahu, maka dari itu, jangan pernah meragukan perasaanmu padaku, Sakura. Dan perasaanku padamu," Sasuke mengecup kepala Sakura lembut, tangis Sakura semakin pecah karenanya. "Berhentilah menangis. Dasar cengeng."

Beberapa menit kemudian, tangis Sakura mulai mereda dan dengan perlahan Sakura melepaskan pelukannya seraya mengusap bekas air mata di pipinya. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke- _kun_. Sasuke- _kun_ tidak perlu mengganti kartu sama sepertiku," bisik Sakura pelan.

"Hn, tidak masalah jika kita tidak berada di kartu ponsel yang sama," ucap Sasuke seraya mengacak rambut _pink_ sebahu Sakura, "lagi pula ...," Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam. Iris obsidian dan _emerald_ saling bertubrukan dalam satu pandangan meneduhkan. "Akan kujamin, di masa yang akan datang, kita akan berada dalam satu kartu keluarga yang sama." Sasuke menyentil dahi lebar pacarnya, dan setelahnya Sasuke beranjak pergi dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya.

Meninggalkan Sakura yang terbengong dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

 **Satu kartu keluarga yang sama?**

 _Blush!_

 _Blush!_

 _Blush!_

"KYAAAAAA! AKU MENCINTAIMU, SASUKE- _KUN_!" teriak Sakura girang bukan main. Detik berikutnya suara Kurenai Yuuhi—penjaga perpustakaan, menggelegar memarahi kebisingan Sakura di perpustakaan.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi berdiri menyandar di luar dinding perpustakaan terkekeh kecil mendengar suara pacarnya yang meminta maaf berkali-kali.

* * *

 _Terkadang, perasaan cinta adalah bagaimana kau bersikap layaknya dirimu sendiri, bukan orang lain. Karena cinta tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya._

* * *

.

.

.

Fin

A/N : Muehehehee! Sasa kembali bawa fic gajeness di tengah lemasnya tubuh ini(?) Wkwkwk, semoga sukaa...

Salam hangat,

UchiHaruno Misaki.


End file.
